You
by ShinAera18
Summary: Masa lalumu biarkan kau sembunyikan, tapi tataplah aku seperti, kau menatap masa depanmu bersamaku. HUNHAN PAIR


**YOU**

LUPAKAN MASA LALUMU, TATAP AKU, KARENA AKU MASA DEPANMU

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

FIRST YAOI STORY..

Be My Review, Enjoy it~

"han..dul.. set... tadaaaa!" teriak namja itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari yeoja didepannya itu.

"waa! Daebak! Tapi, berhenti menghamburkan seluruh uang mu untuk hal tak berguna, seperti ini... kan kita bisa merayakannya dengan anak-anak..." keluh yeoja itu, padahal dalam hatinya sangat menyukai semua yang namja itu berikan.

"yak! Bisa tidak berhenti mengomel dan menerima apa yang aku berikan..." balas namja itu yang mulai mengciutkan bibirnya.

"he... arra arra... aku menyukainya... gomawo sehunniee~~~ " sahut yeoja itu langsung memeluk namja yang sedang bersedih hati dihadapannya kini.

"ah.. aku hanya ingin kau berfikir aku lebih baik dibandingkan Jongin hyung.. Luhannie.." namja itu bersuara sangat lemah.

"jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi! Aku milikmu sekarang.. dan berhenti merendahkan dirimu! Albino cengeng!" kata yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan itu, kini ia sudah meraih tangan namja tinggi disebelahnya...

'Ya.. Kau tahu, dia lah Mutiara yang harus ku jaga selalu...' batin namja disebelah luhan, sambil menyambut tangan luhan dengan mantap.

"arraso.. jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku, Xi Luhan" sambung namja itu, sambil menatap ruangan bertaburan mawar. –tempat pernikahan mereka-

5 tahun yang lalu...

"yak! Xi Luhan! Bisakah kau buatkanku kopi.. jangan teralu pahit..., seperti biasa sajaa!" sahut yeoja berbedak tebal dari ruangan sebelah.

"hey.. buatkan untukku juga~~ sama seperti Baekhyun noona yaa!" sahut lagi, yang kini seorang namja disebelah

yeoja berbedak tebal itu.

Yeoja disebelahnya hanya menggerutu tak karuan, melihat tingkah namja aneh disebelahnya itu.

"yaa! Arrasoo! " balas yeoja yang dipanggil luhan tadi. Yeoja itu tampak kesulitan membawa beberapa tumpukan berkas - berkas yang habis ia fotocopy. Ya.. beginilah kesibukan wanita yang bernama luhan.. kehidupannya selalu dipenuhi dengan gumaman, dan teriakkan.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat atasannya yang mulai berulah, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Kedua orang ini memang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi dugaan orang lain benar benar salah. Hanya Jinri-lah –dan keluarga juga tentunya- yang mengetahui bahwa mereka berhubungan darah. Walaupun dari wajah pun mereka terlampau jauh perbedaannya.

Sesudah memindahkan seluruh berkas yang sudah rapih itu, luhan menuju ke dapur kantornya itu ,untuk memenuhi pesanan park bersaudara itu...

SKIP TIME

Tringg... alaram di jam tangannya kini berdering.

"sudah pukul 6.. yes!" gumam luhan.

"Chann chan! byunnie! Aku pulang dulu ya? paii" teriak luhan dari dalam ruangan khususnya *dibaca ruangan staf cleaning service*

"yahh! luhannie~~~ pulang bersamaku lagiii! Jangan biarkan aku bersama namja gila ini!" balas yeoja yang tak asing lagi –Park Baekhyun.

"sudah kau pulang sendiri saja! Hati hati yaaa~~~ ahhahaahahhahha " sahut chanyeol juga sambil menyuruh luhan pulang.

"arraa! Selamat berduaan dengan chan chan, baekhyun-ah he.. hee...he..."canda sekaligus tawa sarkasme luhan. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Ia keluar dari kantornya itu, dan mulai menghirup udara dingin malam ini. "err... dingin sekali malam ini..." kata dalam batinnya.

Tiba tiba... tes... tes.. air hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

"aishh... kenapa harus hujann? brrr" rutuk luhan yang langsung berlari.

Ia menuju tempat yang tak asing baginya.

-CAFE-

Tring... suara bel berdenting. Bercampur dengan suara dorongan pintu.

"ann.. hey! Luhan-ah selamat datang..." sapa wanita paruh baya –pemilik toko ini-.

Ya tempat ini adalah sebuah cafe, tempat kesukaan Luhan. Biasanya selepas kerja, ia pasti menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkunjung. Walapun hanya sekedar minum vanilla latte dan red velvet cake favoritnya. Sapaan ramah selalu ia dapat setiap kali ia berkunjung.

"ahh.. anyeong.. Hyun ahjussi.. brr" balas Luhan, sambil mencoba mnegeringkan jaket yang basah akibat hujan.

"yaampun... kenapa sampai basah seperti ini? Coba kau ambil jaket didapur, aku bawa dua jaket.. palli" ajak hyun ahjussi.

"ahh.. baiklahh... gomawo hyun ahjussi~~" kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke hyun ahjussi.

"ah.. wanita yang manis.." bisik ahjussi sambil tersenyum.

-Dapur-

"annyeong!" teriak Luhan sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu ditempati oleh beberapa pria yang sedang sibuk meracik, dan membuat berbagai macam jenis coffee. Luhan yang baru datang itu langsung disambut oleh penduduk (?) di ruangan ini.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, ia pun disambut lebih oleh salah satu pria disana.

Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dan cukup tegap. Jika bertemu dengannya terlihat kesan sangar dari sekali pandang saja.

"haish... apa yang dilakukan wanita ini? Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" kata pria itu sambil mengelap wajah dan rambut Luhan menggunakan handuknya.

"he?! Namja paboo~~ itu kan kotor! Kenapa mengeringkanku dengan handuk kotor ituu?" balas Luhan sambil menciutkan bibirnya.

"yak yak! Ini bersih dan harumm tahuu! Nihh.. nihh coba ciummm" kata sehun walau ada nada emosi dibalik perkataanya itu.

"nde! Arra..arra... cihh namja bawel" balas Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Luhan pun langsung mencari jaket, yang Ny. Hyun maksud. "hey albino! Buatkan aku yang seperti biasa ya~~" pinta Luhan sambil memeluk namja tegap dihadapannya.

"nde... Xi Luhan.." sahut Sehun dengan nada memelas.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"hey Albino.." kata salah namja yag ada didalam ruangan itu.

"yo! Ada apa teuk ge?" balas Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pesanan sahabat tercintanya itu.

"menurutku.. ini sudah saatnya.. dengan wanita itu tentunya.." kata namja yang dipanggil teuk ge itu.

"yah.. aku ingin tapi, kurasa hatinya sudah ada yang memiliki" balas sehun lagi.

"kau harus mencobanya sehun-ah..." kata Teuk alias leeteuk dengan meninggikan nada suaranya itu.

"ha.. mungkin lain kali leeteuk ge.." balas sehun sekali lagi, sambil meninggalkan leeteuk.

Sehun membawa dua pesanan sahabatnya itu langsung, siapa yang tak mau melewatkan detik, dimana kalian bisa bersama orang yang dicintai, bukan? Itulah yang ada didalam pikiran sehun sekarang.

Semenjak ia mengenal Xi Luhan -10 tahun yang lalu- ia sudah merasakan benih benih cinta tumbuh, saat pertama kali melihat yeoja yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"silahkan nyonyaa" sapa sehun sambil menaruh pesanan Luhan diatas mejanya.

"ish... albino jelek!" balas luhan sambil menyeruput vannila lattenya itu.

Sehun langsung duduk dihadapan luhan, dan memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

Luhan yang begitu polosnya tak peduli, dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Ketika asyik menyuruput minumannya tak sengaja, luhan menyisakan setetes minumannya diujung bibirnya. Dengan sigap sehun mengusap bekas minumannya itu.

"eh?" kata luhan kaget, dengan perlakuan sehun.

"wae? Kau kan selalu seperti itu, coba saja kalau aku tak memperhatikanmu, pasti kau pulang dengan noda diujung bibirmu itu kk~~" jawab sehun sambil terkekeh.

luhan hanya membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

* * *

**REVIEW JUSEYO~~ 5 REVIEW LANJUT YAA~~~*GWIYOMI BARENG KAI***


End file.
